messy but horny
by tiana3826
Summary: WARNING: SMUT! Sara is cleaning and Grissom distracts her...


A/N: I don't own anything, or anyone, just playing with the characters.

A/N 2: This is my first attempt at smut so please tell me your opinion! Thanks, and enjoy!

* * *

When Grissom walked in the house he could tell that Sara was in what she referred to as her "messy but horny" mindset. She was in the kitchen wearing a pair of his old boxers folded over about 4 times at the waist, covered mostly by an old shirt of his and she was washing the dishes barefoot with her hair tied back.

When Grissom noticed that her John Mayer CD was playing softly in the background and that she was humming along softly to the music, he tried to enter as quietly as possible. He made it into the kitchen as was able to come directly behind Sara and wrap his arms around her waist.

"Shit!" Sara screamed as soapy bubbles and water flew everywhere. "What he hell Gil, you just scared the shit out of me."

Grissom ignored Sara's remark and started to nibble on the side of her neck. "Sorry honey," he mumbled as he licked her jaw bone.

Sara's head fell back in pleasure giving Grissom more access to her neck. "God that feels good."

"I'm glad. I do aim to please."

Grissom stopped for a moment allowing Sara to turn toward him and kiss him full on the mouth. After the kiss Sara pulled back looked at Grissom and asked, "How was your day? I missed you today."

"It was okay I guess, kinda long but now I'm home and I plan on making it a good rest of the day." Grissom said as he leaned in for another kiss.

Sara was now backed up against in the island in the kitchen her still soapy hands intertwined with Grissom's hair. "Ugh Gil, that feels so good," she breathed out when his hand snaked its way inside of her shirt and gently rubbed her side.

With his other hand, Grissom was undoing the buttons on Sara's shirt. Once the shirt was open Grissom tore his mouth from Sara's and placed light kisses down her throat and collar bone. Before he got to her open chest, Grissom paused and put his hands on her hips lifting her up and setting her down on the counter.

Before Sara could ask what he was doing, Grissom was attacking her right nipple with his warm mouth. Gently nipping at the small hard bud before fully sucking it in his mouth, earned him many moans from Sara before he moved his attention to the left side.

"Aaahhh, God Aaahhh." Sara moaned as Grissom started to slowly maneuver his way down her body.

Grissom licked and sucked his way down to the waistline of (what were now) Sara's boxers, motioning for her to lift herself a little so he could pull them off. He pulled them off easily, noting along the way that she wore no underwear either.

From his position between Sara's knees, Grissom looked up at her with loving eyes and a small smirk before diving into the juncture on her thighs.

Sara gasp as his urgency and once again intertwined her fingers in his hair, letting her own head fall back and her eyes close tightly.

Grissom had started gently licking the entire length of Sara's glistening folds in one smooth stroke of his tongue. He then plunged his tongue inside of Sara before pulling it back out and nudging her clit with his nose.

Although most guys didn't enjoy "going down" on their partners, it was one of the things Grissom loved to do, simply because it was something that Sara loved to receive. He often changed his technique, sometimes fast, other times slow, every once in a while he would border on rough, but Sara loved them all.

This time, he was going slow, savoring the tastes and smells that Sara was emitting while she was getting pleasured.

"Ugh, Gil…right…ooooohhhaaaahhh"

Grissom had resumed lapping at Sara's juices, and was slowly mapping out his journey with his tongue. He started to move up her folds one small lick at a time until he reached his destination.

Sara always loved it when he sucked a little on her clit. It was something he learned very early in their relationship, and he had been doing it ever since always getting the results he wanted: a screaming Sara.

Grissom flicked Sara's clit gently with his tongue teasing her before taking the little bud entirely in his mouth and sucking softly, causing Sara to lift her hips closer to his mouth.

"Gil, oohhh gah, Gil…ahh…harder," came Sara's soft almost inaudible moans that urged Grissom to keep going.

He released her clit and started licking his way back down Sara's folds lapping up all her juices and tasting the essence of her all throughout his mouth. After teasing Sara a little more, he returned to her clit and flicked it a few times.

"Ohhh Gilllll…gonnaaaaaaaaa aaahhhhh."

As Sara came, Grissom slowly stopped his sucking and lifted his head to watch her. She had her head thrown back exposing her long delicate neck. The shirt she wore was resting on her shoulders leaving her chest open and proud for Grissom to gaze up at.

When Sara came down from her high, she opened her eyes and looked down to see Grissom staring up at her. She smiled and pulled him up to stand between her legs so she could kiss him again.

Sara could taste herself on Grissom's mouth as her tongue playfully battled his. After a while she pulled back to stare in Grissom's bright blue eyes, "I love you Gil."

"I love you too Sara."

She leaned in to kiss him again and then smiled, "I guess it's a good thing I haven't cleaned the counters yet."

Grissom just laughed and leaned in to kiss Sara again.


End file.
